Demigods in SHIELD
by Crystal Brook
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet the Avengers while fighting monsters. But the Avengers think they're a threat, so they take them to SHIELD and Nick Fury. What will happen then? Find out. Story will be better than summory. Rated T just in case.
1. Who Are These Guys?

**Hey people of the Percy Jackson and Avengers Fandoms! This is my second crossover with Percy Jackson, but my first with Avengers, so I hope you like it. This will have all the original Avengers from the movie, and all the PJO and HoO characters. Nick Fury will be in it too. And Spider-Man! Hope you guys like it!**

Percy POV

I walk out of the arena. I just defeated like, ten Ares guys in thirty seconds flat. It was pretty easy, although, they're pretty new.

I see Annabeth sitting in front of the lake, reading. I go up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I say.

"Seaweed Brain. Done with training so soon?" She asks. I take my hands back and sit next to her, my arm going over her shoulder.

"Yeah, just had to sword play with a few newbies. Took them out in no time," I say. She smiles.

"Well, we get to spend more time together." And of course that's when Will comes in front of us.

"Chiron wants to see you guys," he reports. Wow, just when I sat down.

I groan, but get up and help Annabeth up. We start walking towards the Big House. I wonder what Chiron has in store for us. Well I'm about to find out.

When we walk in, Piper and Jason, who's at Camp for a little bit, are there. I furrow my brows. Maybe it's something serious? What if there's another great prophecy that Rachel spit out? Is there some sort of impeding doom on Camp? What if, possibly, there's going to be a dance? That would be horrifying.

Chiron enters the room. He looks at us.

"I need you to go into Manhattan, there are a few roaming monsters out and about in Times Square, and they might hurt the mortals," Chiron tells us.

Ok, no biggie. A few monsters, then we're done. It'll be quick, especially with four demigods.

"Alrighty, let's go," I say. Annabeth and I turn, but Piper and Jason don't. "You guys commin'?" Piper smiles.

"No, we're here for a different reason. When Jason leaves, I want to go with him to spend some time at Camp Jupiter." Jason nods.

Ok, two demigods, but at least we've had years of experience and we work well together as a team. I take a deep breath and head towards the stables. Annabeth is right by my side.

I see my old friend.

 _Hey, Boss. Can we get donuts?_

Why donuts? It's always donuts. Always.

I sigh. "Not right now, Blackjack. I need you to take Annabeth and me to Times Square. Can you do that?"

 _Sure, Boss. Will there be donuts after?_

"How about this; After you drop us off, why don't you go and raid a Monster Donut of something?"

 _Sounds good to me, Boss._

I climb onto his back. I turn to Annabeth and hold out my hand. She grabs it and I hoist her up.

Blackjack takes off. We soar over Camp Half-Blood. Teens are doing their daily activities. I see a group of Aphrodite girls playing volleyball. A few Ares kids are playing basketball, then beating each other up. Satyrs are tending to the strawberry fields. Dryads are chasing some Hermes kids.

Ah Camp. How I love it. But not as much as the girl behind me.

Soon we're flying over sea, then the city. And finally Blackjack lands in the middle of Times Square. I have no clue what the mortals see. Maybe a small helicopter? A droid? A big raven?

Then I realize there aren't many mortals. There's a few. Then there's the guys in the suites. And one giant green man thing. They're fighting some kind of monsters.

Wait a second. I know those monsters. They're telekhines. Sea demons.

Hold on. Who are those guy, and why are they fighting _our_ monsters?

"Uh, Percy. Look behind you," Annabeth says. I turn around and see a . . . Crap! A hydra. It has six heads. How are we supposed to fight that?

"Wise girl?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?"

"How are we going to defeat it?"

"I have no idea." What?! How can the daughter of Athena _not_ have a plan?

I take a deep breath. This is going to be a long battle.

One of the heads rear back. I push Annabeth to the side, but as I do, the head spits acid, and my calf gets the blow of it.

"Di immortials!" I yell. My calf was steaming. "GAH!"

"Percy!" Annabeth screams. She comes over with nectar. She pours it over the wound. It stings, but feels so much better.

Our screaming and cursing caught the attention of suite guys. The one dressed like a super soldier Uncle Sam came over. Jeez, a little _too_ patriotic.

"Kids, you should get out of here, it's dangerous," he says. I can't help but laugh.

"You think _this_ is dangerous? Try being a demigod."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolds. Uncle Sam looks confused.

"Don't worry, we got this. Why don't you go back to your cosplay thing?" I say to Uncle Sam.

"Kid, you really don't know who we are?" He asks.

"Hero wannabes? Monsters? Oh, I know, you guys are going to a 'Cosplay Beauty Pageant'!" I'm so cleaver. Uncle Sam scowls.

"Kid, we're the Avengers."

 **Hope you guys like it! I'll update soon! See ya!**


	2. Who Are These Kids?

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks for all the feedback! You guys have made me SO happy! WE are already up to 30 followers, 13 favorites and 524 views! Keep it up guys!This one is going to be in Steve/ Captain America's point of view. Enjoy!**

Steve POV

We're all gathered around a table. Fury called us here a few minutes ago. Now Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and I are sitting down in Fury's office. He walks in.

"There should be one more of you," he says after looking at us. I glance around.

"No, we're all here, Sir," I reply. There's a splat against the window. I look back. I see Spider-Man sprawled out against the glass. It takes a moment for him to recover then he knocks.

Fury sighs and opens the window. Spider-Man swings into a seat.

"What did I miss?" he asks. Fury scowls.

"You're late," he scolds. Spider-Man waves it off.

"I was just swinging by a robbery, so I decided to help. Is there something wrong with that?" I smile. He has to be young. But unfortunately, I don't even know his real name, let alone his age.

"Yes there is, because we have a bigger case on our hands. One that involves creatures running around, terrorizing civilians," Nick tells him. Spider-Man whistles in a low tone.

"Sorry, Fury, but I'm just not a kid anymore, I don't believe in monsters." Fury glares at him. Spider-Man puts his hands up in surrender. I clear my throat.

"Did you say there are creatures running in New York?" I ask Nick. He nods. "What kind of creatures?" He slides a folder to me.

"Some kind of mixture of seal, dog, and human. We don't know what they are exactly." Spider-Man moans.

"I bet Oscorp is behind this. They do all the mutant animals." He says. He pushes out his chair and heads towards the window. "What are we waiting for? People are in danger, and with great power comes great responsibility." He shoots a web.

"Wait Pa-" Fury starts, but Spidey cuts him off.

"Don't Fury, I don't trust these guys with my identity yet." He points to us. I'm about to protest, but Nick shakes his head at me.

"Anyway, be careful. These creatures are in Times Square, so clear out as many civilians as you can, and get them to safety." I look at my team.

"Avengers, let's move." Spider-Man jumps out of the building. Tony rushes out to get a suite. As for the rest of us, we do what we usually do. We go to the fight.

* * *

When we get there, there are monsters running rampid, just as Nick said. Spidey has already gotten several webbed up. Thor comes crashing down a pillar of lightning, and the monsters around him turn to dust. What kind of thing turns to dust?

Tony comes with a beam from his hand. Those turn to dust too. So it's not the lightning. Natasha shoots several shots off, but they have no effect with these creatures. Neither do Clint's regular arrows. But his exploding ones do. Weird.

I jump off my motorcycle and into action. My shield has little effect, but it does do a little damage.

Hulk smashes every one of them in his path. I look at Natasha again. She's gone to work getting everyone out of the Square. Good.

In thirty minutes, we have half of them down. That's when I hear the screaming and yelling behind me.

"Percy!" I look and see a blonde headed girl rush over to a boy. Possibly her boyfriend. His calf is steaming. I rush over to help them.

"Kids, you should get out of here, it's dangerous." The boy laughs weakly.

"You think _this_ is dangerous? Try being a demigod." A demi-what-now? The girl looks at him.

"Percy!" She warns. He looks at me.

"Don't worry, we got this. Why don't you go back to your cosplay thing?" Either this kid is naturally this annoying, he's in pain, or he's on drugs. I'm guessing the first or second.

"Kid? You really don't know who we are?" We've been on the news several times, so he must have heard of us at least once. He thinks for a moment.

"Hero wannabes? Monsters? Oh, I know, you guys are going to a 'Cosplay Beauty Pageant'!" I look down at him.

"Kid we're the Avengers." The girl looks apologetically at me.

"Sorry, we don't know who that is. As for us, we're demigods."

 **And end! Sorry that it's taken me forever to update! But I did it! Anyway, tell me who you want to have the POV next! Later!**


	3. Webs, Flight, and SHIELD?

**Hey! Sorry it's taking long, but I'm doing it. I have good news! This story has up to 68 followers! From only two chapters! Guys this is great! I'm so happy. Please keep it up, and if you want I have a Percy and Kane crossover, so check that out. Anyways, back to story.**

Annabeth POV

That dum Seaweed Brain. I know he's hurt, but he doesn't have to be mean. I help him up as I turn to the patriotic guy.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way. And this Seaweed brain is Percy." I say.

"Steve Rogers." He says. "Kid, are you okay?" He asks Percy. Percy nods.

"I've had worse." Steve gives us a look, but says nothing. A blob of acid splats by my feet. The Hydra! I frantically search the Square, looking for some sort of fire. My eyes land on the metal man.

"Uh, Steve? Can you get you metal guy over here? The only way to defeat that thing behind us is fire or heat." He looks at me funny.

"How would you know?" He asks.

"We've fought one before. Just do it!"I said sternly. He looked surprised, but looked at the metal man.

"Tony! We need you! Shoot at the thing by us!" The metal guy flies over and his beams defeat the Hydra. I sigh in relief.

"What are you kids doing?" The metal guy asks.

"Same as you!" Percy says back. "Trying to help Manhattan!" He then limps his way to a minor monster and slices it in half. I sigh and run after him.

"Percy! It looks like these guys have it under control, you're hurt! You need to rest. Let these guys do their job!" He looks at me.

"It's our job too."

" _You_ need to rest!"

"I need to help!" I groan.

"Seaweed Brain! These guys have it." He sighs and nods. I help him to a bench where I take better care of the acid wound. After I do that, I look up to find almost all the mosters taken care of. And the group of people who fought them, making their way toward us. A guy in a red and blue suit reaches us first, by swing on a thin rope or something.

"You think these guys are a threat?" He asks, "These guys are barely younger than me, and look harmless!"

"We don't even know you're age, Spidey." The metal guys says.

"True. But my point is, they're just kids!" Percy raises his hand.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" He asks. "And who are you all?" The blue and red guy places a hand on his chest.

"I'm you're friendly neighborood Spider-Man!" He says.

"I'm Tony Stark, aka Iron man." The metal guys says.

"Natasha." The woman says.

"Clint." The arrow guy says.

"Dr. Banner." Another man says. I didn't see him in the fight... Strange.

"And I'm Thor." The last man says with a hammer. It took a moment to click.

"Thor? Like as in Norse god Thor?" I ask.

"Why yes. You look odly fimiliar." He says to me.

"Well you _did_ meet my cousin."

"Oh I did?" I smile.

"Well maybe not _you_ you, but a different you." Everyone looks confused exept Percy.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Tony asks.

"Well gods aren't always one person... They can split up, but still be the same guy. Oh whatever, that's not important. But why are you all standing around us?" I ask.

"Well listen, kids. You seem dangerous. We have no clue where you cam from, but you fight well and seem like a threat. We're taking you in to our 'boss'" Steve says.

"Oh..." Pecry mumbles. We stand up as Steve grabsPercy and Natasha grabs me. We are escorted to a small plane. They have us sit down.

"Spidey, can you web up their hands? I don't want them to try anything." Steve say. Spider-Man hesitates, but eventually does a werid hand gesture at each of us, and the rope stuff comes out of his wrists and bound our hands together.

"Whoa! What is this stuff?" Percy asks.

"Webbing I made." Spider-Man answers. I shudder. They feel exactly like the webs Arachne made...

"What's it made out of?" I ask.

"Not imprtant." I shudder again. What if it was real speider webs?

"Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"Yes?" I answer meekly.

"Are you ok?" I shake my head.

"The feeling of webs..."

"Oh!" He smiles. "They're probably not real."

"They aren't!" Spider-Man reasures. I sigh in relief.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

"Not telling!" He replies.

"Why not?"

"Becuase I don't want to!"

"You're acting immature."

"Fine, because I don't want my secret identity to be found out!"

"Makes sense. I don't usually tell people who my mother is..."

"Who is your mother?" He asks couriously.

"Not telling!" I mimick. He laughs.

"What about your mom?" He asks Percy.

"She's a normal human being!" Percy says. "My dad on the other hand is ogd of the ocean!"

"Yeah right." Spidey says.

"Wanna try me?" Percy asks. The plan hit a bit of turbulence. Percy paled. "Oh gods... Zues, please don't kill us." He mutters. Spiderman looks at me with a confused look.

"You see, his father is Poseidon, who is brothers with Zues, lord of the sky. Now Zues doesn't like Poseidon very much, so he doesn't like Percy in his terratory. That is why we try to avoid flying as much as possible. Exept on Pegasai... those are ok." I explain.

"I'm going to go over there and decide if you're telling the truth or you guys are insane!" He replies while backing up. I chuckle.

"Percy? You ok?" I ask. He nodded.

"Hey, Steve! Where are you taking us?" Percy asks. Steve looks back at us.

"SHIELD headquarters in New York." Steve replies. "You're going to have a talk with Nick Fury."

 **Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in FIVE months! A few of those were because I was SO stressed with school and had no time to write. Then the others is because I'm writing a few YouTube and Creepypasta fanfics with my friend. Please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! A fourth will come soon hopefully! I love you all my lovely babbling brooks! Until next time!**


End file.
